My Singer Can Sing
by Sovoyita
Summary: Alice forces Bella to sing at a karaoke club. Edward and the family comes along to watch. Watch Bella as she blows her whole family away with her singing. Just some random fluff, One shot. R&R. Criticize me, its only my second Fan Fiction.


Hi, Laura a

Hi, Laura a.k.a sovoyita here! This is only my second fan fiction, so give me a break. Actually, now that I think about it, criticize all you want. I have an idea for another one, but I want to work on my writing skills before I continue, so please review.

Got my inspiration from Flyleaf's All Around Me obviously!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all (god she's lucky)!!**

Yet again, I have found myself in Alice's room, being held hostage for another game of Bella Barbie. It seems that hanging around vampires for so long hasn't lessened their persuasion powers effects on me. Alice, my best friend and soon-to-be sister, thought it would be a good idea for me to live out the rest of my human days, well, like a teenage human.

I admit, my life as a teenager has been unlike most others. But what can I say? I was born middle-aged. And ever since Edward, the love of my life-soon to be existence- told me that he wanted me to have human experiences, I had honestly tried. I went to the parties my friends threw, I endured countless hours of shopping with Alice, and now, of all the things that Alice wants me to do, she wants me to go to a karaoke club.

"Bella..." An angel's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw none other than my love, Edward. Alice quietly left the room to allow Edward and I our privacy. Though I did spend most of my time with Edward, she knew that if I didn't have my fix of him (because I obviously have an addiction), I would get moody and nearly unbearable. My own personal Adonis walked into the room, staring deeply into my eyes, dazzling me.

Edward, as protective as he was, actually wanted me to go to this club. I didn't understand why I should have to endure this. I understood that they wanted me to get out more, but honestly, a karaoke club?

"Edward, why do I have to go? You know I can't sing!" I whined. I knew I was being difficult, but I honestly could not sing. Unfortunately, the Edward's face showed nothing more than amusement.

"Well, my love, as you well know, you can't exactly change Alice's mind. As of now, Alice is thinking that if you refuse to go, she will force you into thirty hours of non-stop shopping with her." The grimace spreading across my face was very much apparent. Knowing Alice, she would actually take me shopping for thirty straight hours, despite my protests. Another thought slowly crossed my mind.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Well, you said Alice would take me shopping for thirty straight hours, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, how is that possible? I mean, the malls would close and obviously, I doubt any stores would actually stay open 24/7."

"Well, love, there is actually an explanation for that. You see, Alice, as you well know, can be very... drastic. So, her shopping includes three flights from Forks to London, then Paris, then Japan. And those trips don't count in the thirty hours."

I stared with my mouth agape, hoping beyond recognition that this was some sick joke. But the longer I looked into Edward's honest, golden eyes, I couldn't doubt that what he was saying was true. Another sign that he was telling the truth was that not far afterward, Alice danced gracefully into the room with a smug smile on her face, an expression that just dared me to defy her wishes.

"Fine, Alice. I will go to the stupid karaoke club. What I really want to know is, why a karaoke club? I understand the whole "you need to get out and be a teenage human" thing, but why do you feel the need to embarrass me further? I mean, obviously, you are going to make me sing, otherwise, we would just go to a normal club."

Alice's smile merely got even larger. The devilish glint in her eyes became more apparent every second. _Oh no. _"Well, Bella, I know how shy you are and once when you were at home alone, I decided to sneak up on you. So, I was listening from outside when I heard you singing. By the way, did I ever tell you that you have a wonderful singing voice?"

By now, my cheeks were stained with crimson with embarrassment and a hint of anger. I had never _allowed _someone to hear me sing. Occasionally, someone, such as Renee, would walk in on me when I wasn't paying attention. Singing would just bring more attention to me if people knew, and for someone like me, attention isn't something that I wanted. Plus, it's not like I was that good anyway. I was normal and so was my voice.

"Don't you start Bella. You are going to sing at the club and that is final. Come on, just a few more touches and you are done."

After facing another half hour of Bella Barbie, I was dressed in a deep blue silk halter dress that ended at knee length along with silver flats. My nervousness had begun to show as Edward drove to Port Angeles. My anxiety must have made the time fly because in what seemed like five minutes, we were outside the club.

"Bella, we're here." Edward's face held an emotion that I wasn't expecting... confusion?

"Edward, what's wrong?" I honestly didn't know what could have caused him to feel this way. Had I done something wrong?

"Well, Bella, its just... I didn't know that you could sing. It would have been nice to know, though I should have assumed. Your voice is musical already, I guess I just didn't assume that you sung as well, taken how shy you are."

The small hint of sadness in Edward's eyes was almost unnerving. I hadn't expected to see sadness. "Edward, its not that I didn't want to tell you. I don't tell anyone. I don't think I'm that good. The only reason some others know is because they just sort of found out." I was mumbling now. I felt beyond embarrassed telling Edward this. To think that something as small as this would make such a big deal.

"Well love, let me be the judge of your talents." Edward's crooked smile spread across his face, making my breath shaky and my heart race. My anxiety somehow found a way to resurface itself through my Edward-induced daze. I was now biting my lip nervously.

All six of us, meaning Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I, walked into the club to the sound of a bad impersonation of Elvis singing _Blue Moon_. I could see all the others having a hard time trying to control their laughter. I automatically felt the nervousness get the best of me. That could be me up in front of the crowd, being laughed at by my soon-to-be family.

"Okay Bella, I'm going up to go sign you in. I already know what song you are going to play. No need to thank me." And with that, Alice was off, getting ready to sign me up for embarrassment.

Not five minutes after being seated at a booth near the small stage, an announcer came on up to the microphone centered in the center of the stage.

"Hey, for all you newcomers, my name is Jim and I will be your host for tonight. Our first singer is a little lady by the name of Bella, who will be singing _All Around Me _by Flyleaf. Give her your respects. Bella, come on down!!" His voice was much like car dealers. My blush seemed to be permanently implanted on my face now as I gave Edward a pleading look. He gave me an encouraging smile and lightly pushed me forward. I walked up on stage, surprising without a single stumble, and went up to the microphone.

_All Around Me_ was a song I knew well. It seemed to describe exactly how I felt about Edward, but perhaps without the intensity that I felt. I shuffled my feet nervously as I awaited my doom, or as it is normally called, the music. As it began to play, I tried to get myself in the right mind set. One mistake and my face would forever be red. _It's now or never_, I thought. One last deep breath and I was singing.

_**My arms are searching for you.**_

_**My hands are outstretched towards you. **_

_**I feel you on my fingertips.**_

_**My tongue dances behind my lips for you.**_

Surprisingly, my voice came out strong and almost confident, but I feared looking at the faces of my family, so I just continued.

_**A fire rising through my being,**_

_**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you. **_

I plucked up the courage to look towards Edward, almost desperate to see his reaction when I saw the shock in his eyes. Was I really that bad? But in that instant, I saw the look of awe spread across his face. Confidence now overpowering my anxiety, I continued.

I'm alive

_**I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding onto what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

I took this chance to look around at the rest of my family. The first look I saw was the face of a shocked Rosalie. I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of myself for getting that reaction out of her. Though she had been kinder to me and had at least tried to be more civil around me, Alice and Emmett forced her into coming tonight. Emmett on the other hand, seemed to be bouncing in his seat. It was strange to see someone so large acting like the sneaky, little pixie known as Alice.

My hands float up above me

_**And you whisper you love me**_

_**And I begin to fade**_

_**Into our secret place**_

_**The music makes me sway**_

_**The angels singing say we are alone with you**_

_**I am alone and they are too with you**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding onto what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**And so I cry**_

_**The light is white**_

_**And I see you**_

Jasper was giving me an almost surprised but kind smile. My guess is that he too was a bit shocked, considering that before we entered, he had been trying his best to keep me calm. All of a sudden, my gaze got caught by a pair of topaz eyes, the pair that I had fallen in love with. They were filled with love and admiration. I refused to look away as I continued.

I'm alive

_**I'm alive**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding onto what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**Take my hand, I give it to you**_

_**Now you owe me, all I am**_

_**You said you would never leave me**_

_**I believe you, I believe**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding onto what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healed**_

I finished the song and took a deep breath. I was pulled out my own little world when I heard the whistles and applauses from the crowd before me. Though the rest of the club clapped loudly, most of the praise came from the one booth closest to the table. I blushed lightly, and walked off stage, right into the arms of my Edward.

"Bella, that was amazing. I should have known that an angel like you could sing." Edward's smile made me breathless and his compliment made my skin continue to deepen in its red color. As soon as I turned around, I was pulled into a large, bone-crushing hug from Emmett.

"Bella, that was _awwwesoommmmeee_!!"

"Emmett... can't...breath..."

"Oh, sorry Bella." He grinned sheepishly as I was pulled into another hug by the pixie herself.

"Oh Bella, you were wonderful. I'm so glad I had that vision, otherwise no one else would have gotten to see you." Again, Alice surprises me with one of her schemes, and yet everything turns out great. Sneaky, brilliant little pixie. Jasper stood behind her and gave me a kind, reassuring smile. "You were great up there Bella." And the traitor blush returns.

Last was Rosalie. I definitely wasn't expecting the response I was going to get. "Bella, you were... amazing. I honestly didn't know you could sing like that, with so much emotion." I was surprised, but I smiled at her. I was beyond happy that she actually complimented me honestly. I finally returned my gaze to Edward, who was smiling down on me with a breathtaking crooked grin. He pulled me aside as the others walked out to the Jeep. They were definitely leaving to give Edward and I our privacy.

"Bella, that was incredible. That, by far, is probably one of my new favorite things." He leaned down and kissed me lightly. I reveled in the bliss I was feeling until he pulled away, much to my disappointment.

"I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"My singer can sing." I laughed lightly before leaning up on my toes to give him a kiss. If this is what singing gets me, I would definitely do it again.


End file.
